1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a container for containing floppy disks used as magnetic recording media in computers or a set including head cleaning diskettes and a bottle containing a cleaning liquid which is used to wet the head cleaning disketts.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, there is shown one of the prior art floppy disk containers which is in the form of a container 5 comprises a square box 1 containing a floppy disk 2 and a square box-shaped lid 3 fitted over the external sides of the square box 1 with the bottom wall thereof being engaged by the upper edge 4 of the box 1. Since the box and lid 1, 3 must separately fabricated and decorated, such a container is costly. The container 5 cannot be divided into a plurality of small chambers which are classified to various floppy disks such as used disks, unused disks, dictionary disks and work disks. Since the container 5 is so constructed that the bottom wall of the lid 3 is engaged by the upper edge 4 of the box by the upper edge of the contained floppy disk 2 is positioned below the upper edge 4 of the box 1 so that the floppy disk will not easily be removed from the box 1. The box and lid separately fabricated may easily be dispersed.
FIGS. 4 to 6 show the other of the prior art floppy disk containers 9 which comprises a square double-walled box 6 having an upper thin-wall portio and a lower thick-wall portion to define a step 7 and a lid 8 fitted over the upper portion of the box 6 and having a lower edge 8 adapted to engage the step 7 of the box 6. The separate box and lid also have been proposed to reduce cost, but be still expensive due to the double wall construction of the box 6. Similarly, the container 9 cannot be divided into a plurality of classifying chambers.